sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Howling III
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Allan Zavod | cinematography = Louis Irving | editing = Lee Smith | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = Australia | language = English | budget = $2 million"Australian Productions Top $175 million", ''Cinema Papers, March 1986 p64 or $1 million[http://www.acmi.net.au/oz_essay_howling3.htm Philippe Mora, 'Werewolves du jour: Philippe Mora on the making and selling of Australian myth', ACMI, June 2008] accessed 28 September 2012 }} Howling III (also known as Howling III: The Marsupials and The Marsupials: The Howling III) is a 1987 Australian horror sequel to The Howling, directed by Philippe Mora and filmed on location in and around Sydney, Australia.Ed. Scott Murray, Australia on the Small Screen 1970-1995, Oxford Uni Press, 1996 p106 Starring Barry Otto, Imogen Annesley and Max Fairchild, Howling III is the only PG-13 rated entry in the ''Howling'' series. In this sequel, werewolves have evolved, with females having marsupial pouches to nurse their young. Scientists attempt to study them while soldiers try to track and kill them in the Australian Outback. Although Gary Brandner, author of the Howling novel series, approved the director's purchase of the right to the name The Howling and the screen credits claim that it is based on Brandner's novel The Howling III: Echoes, the novel is set in the United States and has a different story to the film with only slight similarities in terms of plot and a sympathetic view of werewolves. This aspect would be revisited in Howling VI: The Freaks. Plot Harry Beckmeyer (Barry Otto), an Australian anthropologist, obtains film footage from 1905 which shows Australian Aborigines ceremonially sacrificing a wolf-like creature. Alarmed by the reports of a werewolf killing a man in Siberia, Beckmeyer tries to warn the US President (Michael Pate) about widespread werewolf attacks, but the President is dismissive. Jerboa (Imogen Annesley), a young Australian werewolf, flees her sexually abusive stepfather, Thylo (Max Fairchild). After spending the night on a park bench near the Sydney Opera House, she is spotted by a young American, Donny Martin (Leigh Biolos), who offers her a role in a horror film, Shape Shifters Part 8. Jack Citron (Frank Thring), the film's director, praises her natural talent and hires her immediately. After Jerboa and Donny attend a film which depicts a werewolf transforming, she insists that "it doesn't happen like that" and admits she is a werewolf to an unbelieving Donny. After they have sex, Donny notices that Jerboa's lower abdomen is covered in downy white fur and a large scar. At the wrap party for the film, Jerboa is exposed to strobe lights which make her start transforming. She flees the party and is hit by a car. At the hospital, doctors find she has a marsupial pouch and striped fur on her back like a thylacine. Doctors also discover that Jerboa is pregnant and question Donny about her unusual anatomy. Beckmeyer's father disappears in the Outback shortly after recording a film of tribal villagers killing a werewolf. Three of Jerboa's sisters track her to Sydney and take her back to the pack's hidden werewolf town, Flow (wolf spelled backward). Beckmeyer and his colleague Professor Sharp (Ralph Cotterill) spend the evening watching a visiting ballet troupe practice. They witness the prima ballerina, Russian Olga Gorki (Dasha Blahova), transform into a werewolf, to the horror of her troupe. She is captured and taken to a laboratory but quickly escapes. She makes her way to Flow, where the pack wants her to be Thylo's mate. Jerboa gives birth to a baby werewolf which crawls into her marsupial pouch. Donny informs Beckmeyer that his girlfriend is from Flow and they attempt to find her. Jerboa smells Donny nearby and meets him at night. She shows him their baby boy and tells him about the impending danger; they flee to the hills. The next morning a government task force captures the werewolf pack. Beckmeyer convinces Olga to allow scientists to study her and Thylo. After Thylo is tortured with strobe lights to make him transform, Beckmeyer frees him and Olga. The trio escape into the Outback and find Kendi (Burnham Burnham), Donny, Jerboa, and the baby. Kendi summons the spirit of a phantom wolf which massacres hunters pursuing the group. Kendi is cremated, but the smoke alerts soldiers who are still in pursuit. Kendi's skeleton attacks the soldiers before being destroyed by a soldier's machine gun. At night, Thylo also summons the spirit and is transformed into a huge wolf who attacks the remaining soldiers before being killed by a bazooka blast that destroys the rest of the encampment. Olga and Beckmeyer fall in love and hide with Jerboa and Donny at an idyllic riverside camp. Eventually Jerboa and Donny leave, assuming new identities; the Beckmeyers remain behind to raise their daughter and newborn son. Sharp locates Harry and informs him that all lycanthropes have been given amnesty due to the crimes committed against them. The Beckmeyers move back to the city. While teaching a class in Los Angeles, Beckmeyer is approached by a young man who introduces himself as Zack, Jerboa and Donny's son. Zack informs Beckmeyer that his parents are living in Los Angeles under new identities: Jerboa is now the famous actress "Loretta Carson" and Donny is the famous director "Sully Spellingberg". That night, Olga and Beckmeyer watch Jerboa win a best actress award on a television show hosted by Dame Edna Everage (Barry Humphries). As Jerboa accepts the award, the flashing cameras and stage lights cause her to change into a werewolf. Olga also transforms, to her husband's dismay. Jerboa goes on the attack as her sisters howl in glee; Sharp is seen in his living room smiling deviously. The final shot is of a thylacine, or Tasmanian tiger, a marsupial carnivore which was hunted to extinction by Australian farmers to protect their sheep. Cast * Barry Otto as Professor Harry Beckmeyer * Imogen Annesley as Jerboa * Max Fairchild as Thylo * Ralph Cotterill as Professor Sharp * Leigh Biolos as Donny Martin * Frank Thring as Jack Citron * Michael Pate as President * Barry Humphries as Academy Awards Presenter * Carole Skinner as Yara * Brian Adams as General Miller * Christopher Pate as Agent * Dagmar Bláhová as Olga Gork * Burnham Burnham as Kendi * Steve Shaw as Horror Movie Actor * Bob Barrett as Policeman * Fred Welsh as Dan Ruggle * John Ewing as General Forster Production and release Howling III is considered a stand-alone film in the Howling series. Though Philippe Mora directed Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf, Howling III features no references or characters from the previous two films. The werewolves in Howling III are also portrayed more sympathetically. Mora had been unhappy with Howling II s story and how the producers added extra footage, such as additional shots of breasts, after he left. Mora wanted to make a third film himself to make amends and raised the money himself with co-producer Charles Waterstreet.Nick Roddick, "Mora way of life", Cinema Papers, January 1987 p9 The film was first released on DVD by Elite Entertainment in 2001. The out-of-print DVD contained a widescreen print of the film, trailers, and an audio commentary by the director. In 2007, Timeless Media Group released a pan and scan DVD and Blu-ray of the film with no bonus material. Critical reception The film holds a 18% approval rating on the review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes based on 11 reviews.HOWLING III: THE MARSUPIALS (1987) References External links * * * *[http://www.ozmovies.com.au/movie/marsupials-the-howling-iii The Howling III] at Oz Movies Category:1987 films Category:1987 horror films Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:1980s sequel films Category:Australian films Category:Australian horror films Category:Australian independent films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Howling series Category:Werewolves in film Category:Films directed by Philippe Mora